


Love You Forever

by pieceofmysanversharto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, soft morning gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: just everyone's favourite soft gays being soft and gay and engayged and loving each other forever





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: longer sanvers morning scene from episode 2
> 
> sorry this is super short it's the first thing i've written in 5 months :/

They had fallen asleep with their legs intertwined and Maggie’s arm draped over Alex’s stomach, holding her close. As the sun began to peek through the curtains Maggie woke first and pulled Alex even closer. She wanted to cherish every moment she had with her fiancee. It wasn’t often they had a quiet morning to themselves. Maggie wanted to cherish every slow moment like this one, where time seemed to stand still, where Alex was her whole world. 

Maggie took in her surroundings. She took a deep breath and couldn’t help but smile as she took in the scent of Alex’s hair. She sighed as she saw the way the sun coming in the window caught Alex’s face in the most perfect way. She cherished the feeling of Alex’s body pushed back into hers - it was a feeling she’d never get tired of. She listened contently to Alex’s breathing, watching her own arm gently rise and fall with the rhythm of Alex’s sleep. 

Maggie placed gentle kisses along the back of Alex’s neck until she felt her stir beside her. Maggie ran her hand along Alex’s arm until their hands met and Alex stretched out her fingers to let Maggie intertwine their hands.

“I love you Alex Danvers,” Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear.

Alex hummed contently and leaned back into Maggie.

“Love you,” Alex mumbled back, still half asleep. 

Maggie let out a small chuckle at her soft, sleepy, don’t-tell-anyone-I-know-how-to-smile mess of a girl, and gently moved to roll on top of her. She leaned down and gently kissed Alex. 

This was Alex’s favourite kind of kiss. The one where her last thought before going to sleep was Maggie, and her first thought waking up is Maggie, because Maggie is right here, next to her, on top of her, kissing her, loving her. Loving her in the way only Maggie Sawyer can. 

Maggie’s hands came up to embrace Alex’s face. Alex knew that Maggie wanted something more. She could tell from the way her tongue swirled gently around her own, from the way she bit her lip when she pulled back to look at Alex, from the way Maggie had ever-so-slightly adjusted their bodies so her thigh rested between Alex’s legs.

Maggie rested her forehead against Alex’s and Alex used that moment to her advantage. She smiled and rolled Maggie over, switching their positions.

“What’re you doing, Danvers?” Maggie asked mid-roll.

“Loving you,” Alex replied as she pulled her own shirt over her head. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Maggie didn’t say anything in reply, and instead moved to pull her own shirt and boxers off. 

Maggie wondered how she got so lucky. How did she deserve to have this beautiful woman sitting naked on top of her? How did she deserve to be this happy? How did she deserve to be this loved?

Alex treated her body like it was a temple. She ran her hands over her skin like it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Alex kissed her body like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She worshipped Maggie until the only sounds in the room were the gentle gasps escaping Maggie’s lips, and the only movement was the slight tremble of Maggie’s legs, and the only feeling in the room was love - just pure, unwavering love. 

“I love you, Alex Danvers,” Maggie whispered again, and pulled Alex up into her arms. 

“You too, Maggie. Forever.” Alex whispered back, not wanting to disturb the moment by speaking too loudly.

“Forever,” Maggie echoed back, as they drifted into the haze of an early morning, a quiet time for just the two of them before the rest of the world wakes up and time stops standing still for love.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look she's back! and by she i mean me! send my some love over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/piece-of-my-harto) and help me get my writing mojo back


End file.
